Impact
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: An experienced shinobi has just been reassigned from missions to the academy and is temporarily assigned a class filled with different clan heirs and heiresses, what kind of change can he make, especially for the loud one claiming he will be the Hokage.
1. Prologue: New Teacher

**Impact**

Read carefully and you might find something for the future.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Demon and higher beings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple

Prologue: New Teacher

* * *

A man walked into the classroom of loud and rambunctious children, he has about 5 foot 3 with shoulder-length red hair and a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a green flak jacket with a swirl on the back over a black lab coat over a white shirt with blue pants and a pair of black sandals on. He closed the shouji as he walked over to the desk and placed the papers, folders and notebook that he was carrying onto said piece of furniture. He looked around and noticed that few had paid him little mind when he walked in. He sighed as he recalled his previous conversation with his leader.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you should start out with this class, Mamoru? They can be a handfull, especially Naruto," a man who looked to be in his sixties said as he looked at his subordinate with concern. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the man who held the title of Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaf._

_The red-haired man, known as Mamoru__,__ simply reply, "I'm positive, besides, it can't be nearly as bad as a few of the crap missions I've been on."_

'_I can't argue with him there,' Hiruzen thought with a sigh. "Very well, but remember, you're only subbing until a suitable replacement can be found, this will remain as such unless your teaching methods have proven to be effective. Do you understand?"_

"_Completely," Mamoru answered._

_Flashback End_

As he finished his recollection, he took note that the students have now noticed him but were not paying him any mind.

'I'll have to change that,' he thought as he lifted his hand up and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he said in a loud and booming voice, "All students will now take their seats and quiet down if they do not want detention for the duration of the time that I am teaching this class."

The children were taken by surprise by his voice, quite a few covering their ears through part of the message, but they followed the man's instructions and moved to their seats.

Mamoru nodded to them in approval as he said in a strict tone, although it wasn't nearly as loud, "Alright, now first and foremost, my name is Inoue Mamoru, Inoue-sensei or Mamoru-sensei to everyone in this class, I am a jounin and, as mentioned earlier, I will be your acting instructor until your permanent one recovers from an injury." He paused as he saw a hand up, he looked to see a blonde boy with spikey hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "You have a question, Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Hai," the boy, now known as Naruto replied as he put his hand down. "What happened to Iruka-sensei?"

Mamoru nodded in approval at what seemed to be concern from the boy, "Unfortunately, I was not given that piece of information, only that he was severely injured and will be hospitalized for a few weeks and unfit for work for a few months. Now if there are no more questions, let's get started."

* * *

End of Prologue

A new story, I will express with my humblest apologies about my other stories and their lack of updating, I just can't figure out how to put more onto them without them seeming cheezy, I'm trying though. Anyway Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Action

**Impact**

**May 14, 2012**

Read carefully and you might find something for the future.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Demon and higher beings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple

Chapter 1: Taking Action

* * *

Mamoru started by saying specifically, "How far is the class in the history of the Elemental Countries, Haruno-san?"

A young girl with pink hair and a red ribbon tied in it looked slightly nervous as Mamoru picked her out of everyone, she then thought back and said, "Chapter 6, Page 133, paragraph 3."

Some of the children were amazed that she was able to remember it in such detail.

Mamoru nodded in approval. He could see that few of the students expected her to be able to answer the question so accurately. He looked around and took note that some of the students seemed to have expected it. With his observations done he said to the class, "Stop gawking at your fellow student, pull out your history books and flip it to that page."

They all nodded as they did so.

Mamoru looked at everyone and decided to find out something for himself, "Alright." The red-haired instructor looked at the blonde from earlier and said, "Uzumaki-san, if you will, stand up and start reading out the third paragraph."

Naruto was now starting to get nervous as he looked at the symbols, trying his best to recall what they meant.

Mamoru gave Naruto an appraising look as he started to sweat from being so nervous. He sat down and opened his notebook and wrote in it. When he was finished he looked at Naruto again and said, "That's quite enough, Uzumaki-san. You may sit down."

Just as Naruto sat down, another boy with spiky brown hair and a red triangle tattooed onto each cheek said in outrage, "What do you mean? He didn't even say anything. Why should he sit down?"

Mamoru sighed and took his glasses off briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Before he said, "Inuzuka Kiba?"

"I mean, come on, it's not like he can't read or anything," the boy continued, completely ignoring Mamoru when he said his name.

Mamoru sighed again, as this was going to get annoying for him, 'But on the upside, at least I'll be able to set a few of the kids straight.'

Everyone but Mamoru looked at Naruto as he bowed his head in shame. It was only a few seconds later that most of the class burst out laughing at Naruto's expense.

Mamoru sighed again as he pointed out the students that weren't laughing. 'This is going to take a while,' he thought to himself as he wrote down five names. He then put his hand up again and said, "Quiet," in that loud and booming voice again, forcing the students to cover their ears again.

When the students quieted down again, Mamoru then asked, "Inuzuka-san, it seems I've missed some sort of punch line, so why don't you indulge me."

"Huh?" was Kiba's oh so intelligent reply.

"Tell me what was so funny," Mamoru said in laments terms.

"Oh, come on, Naruto not being able to read, it's hilarious," Kiba replied, with no sugar coating.

"Then am I supposed to gather that means you know how to read?" Mamoru replied.

"Of course," The boy replied smugly.

"And who taught you?" the red head asked.

"My mom mostly, nee-san helped too," Kiba answered.

"Alright then, everyone stand up," Mamoru instructed to them as he stood up himself.

The students followed his instructions.

"Now raise both hands," Mamoru told to them demonstrating.

Seeing that the instructor was doing it, they had no excuse to do otherwise.

"Now everyone who wasn't taught how to read by their parents or other family members put their right hand down," the instructor said to them.

Naruto put his left hand down.

"Other hand, Uzumaki-san," Mamoru told him.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he switched which hand was raised. Quite a few of the other students snickered as well.

"Now, those who didn't have their family teach them anything at all put their left hand down," Mamoru instructed.

Naruto put his left hand down.

"Everyone put their hands down, and besides myself, everyone who has family that they know of, sit down," Mamoru spoke with a firm tone as he lowered his arms.

Everyone but Naruto and Mamoru sat down and dropped their arms.

"Uzumaki-san, please step up front," Mamoru told him in a tone that said to listen to him.

Naruto walked up front.

"Uzumaki-san, stand over by the window while I call out a few names, and please face inward," Mamoru said to him as he picked up his notebook from his desk.

Naruto did so as Mamoru opened his book.

"Now, when I call out your name, please walk to the front of the classroom," Mamoru said. "Aburame Shino," he started listing off.

A black-haired boy walked up, he was wearing sunglasses, a heavy coat and a sweat band on his forehead stood up and walked to the front.

"Akimichi Chouji."

A portly boy with light brown hair, swirls tattooed on each cheek and was holding a back of potato chips walked forward.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

A pale girl with indigo hair, white eyes and a fur-lined coat walked up with a blush on her face stood up and walked to the front.

"Nara Shikamaru."

A boy with black hair tied in a ponytail in back, making his head have a similar shape to a pineapple, and a bored expression on his face stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The last one was a boy with black hair in an odd shape black eyes, a blue, high-collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back and white shorts shrugged and walked up front.

"Now, can anyone here tell me why I've brought these five up front?" Mamoru asked the entire class. "What do all five of these people have in common with one another that they don't with any of you?"

"Did they do anything to get into trouble?" Kiba asked.

"No, they didn't do anything at all to get into trouble," Mamoru said, his eyes steadily getting into a scary tone. "And that's why they're up here."

"What?" most of the class asked.

"Everyone that is sitting down right this second is getting a week's worth of detention," Mamoru told them. "No exceptions."

"NANI!" all the students seated stood up and shouted.

"QUIET," Mamoru told them as stood and glared at the students. When the students calmed down Mamoru asked, "Now can anyone tell me _why_ you are in trouble?"

"It is because they laughed at Uzumaki-san's misfortune," Shino said with a blank expression.

"Very good Aburame-san, but that also has a deeper meaning," Mamoru spoke to them.

"What's wrong with laughing at an idiot?" a platinum blonde girl with light blue eyes demanded.

"Yamanaka Ino, your father must be disappointed if you hadn't realized that you didn't just laugh at his inability to read, I thought for sure you would have been able to think a little," Mamoru said as he was behind the girl and in a few seconds she was tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

Mamoru walked up front and said to them, "Listen up, because I am only going to say this once. The moment you are born, you are equal to everyone around you. The moment you die, you are equal. What matters is not how you are born or how you die, it is how you live. When you laughed at Uzumaki-san, you didn't only laugh at his inability to read, you laughed at the fact that he had no family to teach him. You laughed at the fact that he was an orphan. Now, tell me, is it funny when someone doesn't have any parents? Is it funny when someone can't do something as easily as someone else? IS IT!" Mamoru yelled with his voice as loud to get the point across.

Almost the entire room was silent, everyone who was at their desks, or tied up in Ino's case looked down in shame.

"The point I'm trying to make is that, although Uzumaki-san can't read, he can't be faulted for it, nor should he be laughed at because of said fact. The same judgment will befall anyone I find bullying, I don't care what clan you're from, nor do I care about how high a position your parents, grandparents or any other family member has. From the moment I was put in charge of you, you all became my students, my responsibility. Therefore, how you act will reflect on how well I have taught you. You will be disciplined accordingly if you act up, once again, no exceptions," Mamoru told them. "Is this understood?"

"Hai," all the students said.

"I will let this one slide, but from now on you will address me as sensei whilst in this classroom after acknowledging that you understand what I'm talking about. Understood?" Mamoru asked.

"Hai, sensei," the students replied.

"Very good," Mamoru replied with a flick of his wrist, a kunai was thrown to the back of the classroom.

The ropes holding Ino up unraveled as they had been cut by the kunai, dropping Ino on the floor.

"Everyone, get back to your seats. Uzumaki-san, I will speak with you after class," Mamoru told them as he chose another student to read the third paragraph.

That evening...

Mamoru walked up to the Hokage's office with a few folders in his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," was the reply from the aged voice of Hiruzen.

Mamoru opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Mamoru, I trust you didn't have much trouble on your first day?" the aged man asked. He took note of the folders in the instructor's hand, but didn't think much of them, 'Probably just some papers that need to be graded.'

"More than I would have liked, but all in all not bad, which led me to being here," the red-haired man admitted.

"What did Naruto do to trouble you?" the hokage sighed, guessing the root of the problem.

"It's not so much that he caused me trouble as he did concern," Mamoru admitted with a serious look on his face.

"Oh? How so?" the hokage replied, intrigued by the fact that the man in front of him seemed to be worried about the boy. Throughout all of the teachers that had Naruto, only one previous had actually shown any sign of interest in Naruto's wellbeing, and even that wasn't immediate.

"Are you aware that Naruto can't read?" Mamoru asked simply, figuring that he wouldn't get anywhere by beating around the bush. The results would have broken a lesser man, but previous experience had taught him to take a lot of situation as the temperature in the room seemed to drop by at least twenty degrees.

"Why hadn't I been informed about this prior to today," the man spoke in a tone that said that an answer better be ready.

"I can't answer for Umino-san, but I've read his reports and it seems that he was probably unaware of the situation. The other teachers, Iruka's assistant, Mizuki, included might have had a hand in that as well," the bespectacled jounin as he took off his glasses and hooked them onto his shirt collar.

"I want a list of all of Naruto's previous academy instructors on my desk as soon as possible," the man said in the tone only a kage would be able to use effectively.

"I figured you might," Mamoru replied as he held the folders in his hand in front of him and set them on the Hokage's desk. "These are every last teacher that Naruto has had before me. I would check with Umino-san before jumping to conclusions about him."

The actions and precautions that Mamoru had taken calmed the aged Sarutobi down a bit as he looked at the list that the jounin had on top of the stack of folders. He skimmed over the list, some of name surprised him a bit while other, while he could only shake his head at other names. "It never ceases to amaze me how many steps ahead you are of others."

"I had already gathered this information prior to today," Mamoru informed his superior. "I figured I might need someone to compare notes to on how the classes are instructed and how each student is treated. When I realized that Naruto couldn't read I figured that, regardless of the situation, there is no way that no one would have noticed."

Hiruzen calmed down as he asked, "Was this the only reason you came here?"

"No, I also came to inform you that you're probably going to have a few complaints about how I treated the majority of the classroom from the parents of some of the children," Mamoru warned the Hokage.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, did you do that would cause such a ruckus?" the aged Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave the majority of the class detention," Mamoru replied.

Hiruzen was intrigued as he asked, "And what did they do to deserve such punishment?" Never had anyone given punishment to that many students at once.

"They laughed at Naruto's inability to read," the jounin answered with a serious face.

"And, in doing so, laughed at the fact that he had no family to teach him, therefore acting like they were better than him," Hiruzen sighed in frustration as he stated the words that Mamoru didn't. "Sadly, this is a common occurrence with those who do better in some things than others. Who didn't receive detention other than Naruto himself?" he asked with more curiosity than anything.

"Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke," Mamoru listed off the names.

Hiruzen was a tad surprised at hearing Sasuke's name, because the Uchiha clan wasn't exactly humble, so hearing the son of the clan head not show any form superiority was a bit of a shocker.

"I know how you feel, I think his brother kept him down to earth on this part," Mamoru theorized to him.

"You might be right, being the second born with the older being such a genius would get anyone to sympathize with someone with simple misfortunes," Hiruzen replied.

"Hyuuga Hinata, although the eldest daughter of the clan head, wasn't really a surprise," Mamoru said, simply.

"I agree, such a sweet young girl, she couldn't laugh at others' misfortune if it was intentional, it's too bad she's so shy, she might be a good friend to Naruto," Hiruzen said with a sad smile.

"Akimichi Chouji, he probably had it rough with the other kids when he was younger so sympathy from him isn't surprising either," Mamoru said to his superior.

Hiruzen nodded as he said, "The Aburame clan are known for their logic and distaste of performing unnecessary actions, so their heir not responding isn't surprising either."

"And I've worked with Nara Shikaku, so if his son is anything like him, then he probably thought that laughing at Naruto was too troublesome," the red-haired jounin said with an amused smile.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at that completely true assessment.

* * *

End of Chapter

That is chapter 1, just thought about working on something else.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Proposal

**Impact**

**May 14, 2012**

Read carefully and you might find something for the future.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Demon and higher beings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple

Chapter 2: A New Proposal

* * *

A week had passed since Mamoru started teaching and so far he's had two headaches, the first being the angry parents coming into his office, demanding his apology for punishing their children for doing nothing wrong.

_Flashback_

_The jounin had his glasses on while he was looking over the different papers._

'_It's kind of sloppy but there is some improvement, not much though,' he thought to himself as he looked over Naruto's previous quiz._

_It was then that the door was opened and a bunch of angry adults walked in._

_Mamoru looked at the adults, figuring why they were there but decided to ask anyway, "Yes, how may I help you today?"_

_One pompous man said to him, "Yeah, you can. You gave our children detention for no good reason."_

"_That is all in a matter of perspective, sir," Mamoru replied with a calm tone. "What all of you see as not a good reason, I see as a prime reason. I also notice that there are only civilians here. Well at least some parents exercise good judgment."_

"_Civilians, we may be, but quite a few of us are on the council, so you better watch what you say," the same man replied__,__ his tone getting even more arrogant, if that was possible._

"_And exactly what is that supposed to mean to me?" Mamoru asked, clearly not liking the tone he was hearing._

"_It means you are treading on thin ice, you'd better shape up or you might be losing your license as a shinobi," the man replied, clearly thinking he had won this battle._

"_Yes, that threat would certainly make me feel nervous if it weren't empty," the red-haired jounin told them in his calm tone._

"_You dare challenge our authority!" the man demanded, finally losing his temper._

"_I'm not challenging anything, because the civilian council only has the authority to bring up issues involving civilian manned establishments. This is an academy to train children to become shinobi, and they are taught by experienced shinobi who know the hardships of being in the field. The only person within this village that has the authority to make any kind of disciplinary action towards me or any other teacher in this establishment for any reason is the Hokage. I was given the choice to be put in charge of this class, and therefore am in charge of setting the proper rules and regulations. If shinobi hopefuls don't follow proper procedures, they have to be punished accordingly, no exceptions. I didn't punish all the students, only the ones who showed amusement at another's misfortune and before any of you start spouting out crap about how it was just Naruto. The first thing I will point out is that a few of you wouldn't be here if it was your child that was laughed at. Most, if not all of you wouldn't be here if the child laughed at was from one of the more prominent shinobi clans like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, both of which the head of each clan has a child. What makes Uzumaki Naruto any different from any other child in my class?" Mamoru finished his long explanation with a question._

"_That boy is a demon," the pompous man replied._

"_Ah," a few of the people agreed._

"_Is that how you see him? I find that strange, mostly because he has been burdened since the day he was born," Mamoru replied to them. "According to your logic, because he houses a demon within him that must make him one. Are the Aburame insects because they house them within their bodies? Are the Inuzuka dogs because they spend close to their entire lives with their canine companions?"_

_None of the people could answer._

"_The answer is no," Mamoru told them. "So what makes this situation any different? Is it just because Kyuubi is sealed within him, is it because he didn't choose for this burden to be placed upon him or is it just because he's an orphan? Maybe you people should try to open your eyes a little and see the boy for who he is and not who you perceive him to be. Jinchuuriki have it hard enough as it is; Naruto even more so with no family. Don't make him out to be a monster, or he may just become one," the jounin finished as he put his glasses back on and started looking over the papers once more._

_Most of the people could only look down in shame as they realized what he was saying was true. Some of them, however, just started to get angry, but knew they couldn't do anything about it._

"_One final question, why are you all still in my office?" Mamoru told them without looking from the papers._

_That said the people started filing out the pompous member of said group glaring at him as he left._

"_This isn't over," he muttered to himself as he stepped out the door._

"_Of course not, over would imply something had begun," Mamoru replied, knowing that the man wouldn't hear him._

_End Flashback_

Mamoru had an amused smile on his face as he thought, 'Glad I thought to give the Hokage fair warning.' Mamoru's second headache seemed to be a recurring one. Naruto had been improving as far as his grades go, but it wasn't by much, which Mamoru found confusing considering the boy was able to pick up on each symbol quicker than what most his age would be able to do. 'He's not lazy, I see him training often enough. And the sessions are enough to say he has the basics down very well so what could the problem be?' He pulled out a book he had been reading, and opened it to the marked page. 'Well I can't dwell on it constantly, it'll just cause problems, best to relax a little,' he thought as he unhooked his glasses and put them on. Mamoru blinked twice and then closed his book, set it down, took his glasses of and hooked them back on his shirt as he put his hand on his chin, 'It's certainly possible, and it would explain the other problems with his grades, uncommon as it is for someone so young. It's cheap if I'm wrong, so why not.' Mamoru then stood up and left his apartment to go to the drug store.

The next morning...

Mamoru approached the classroom and slid open the door. Most of the class was conversing until the jounin stepped into the room, then everyone started moving towards their seats. "Don't mind me, class doesn't start for at least another ten minutes," Mamoru told them as he looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, would you accompany me for a bit?" the red-haired jounin asked.

Naruto, excited he was picked out of everyone, walked over to his teacher. When they both stepped into his office Naruto asked impatiently, "Is there anything that only I could do that you need me for?"

"Not exactly, I'm just trying to help you with your academic performance," he answered as he pulled a case for a pair of glasses out. He then put on his own pair and pulled out a slip of paper and wrote on it. He handed the paper to Naruto along with the case. "I want you to read aloud what is written on that piece of paper," he instructed to the boy.

Naruto tried holding sideways, far away, close and he also squinted as he tried to make out the words. The only word he could really say was, "Megane."

"That's enough, now open the case and put on what's inside," Mamoru instructed to the blonde boy.

Naruto nodded and opened the case, inside were a pair of glasses his size. Naruto put the glasses on.

"Now try reading the page, and tell me what you read," Mamoru told him.

"I am wearing a pair of reading glasses," Naruto read out to him.

"It seems you and I have something in common," the jounin said as he took his glasses off. "My theory paid off as well, that was really causing me a headache when you weren't improving as much as you should have given how quickly you were taking in the information."

"Do I have to wear these all the time?" Naruto asked, curiously. He didn't want people to make fun of him any more than usual.

"You don't have to worry about that. Like you just read, those are reading glasses, you only need to wear them when you're reading or writing something right in front of your face, like on paper or in a book. You didn't have any problems reading stuff off of the board, so you can take them off right now," Mamoru told Naruto as he led the boy back into the classroom.

Naruto nodded as he took his new pair of glasses off and hooked them on his shirt collar like his sensei.

Mamoru noticed this and could honestly say that he was flattered, 'It seems he respects me a bit.'

Two months later...

Mamoru was walking to the academy while lost in thought. It had been some time since he started teaching the class and he could say that Naruto's progress astounded him. It only took a month for Naruto to reach the top of the class as far as academics, and he's been able to keep that spot so far. Mamoru would love to take this kind of credit, but there was no way that Naruto could have learned as fast as he did unless he was a genius himself.

'It's too bad I'm not his permanent teacher, I would love see how he progresses throughout these years,' Mamoru thought in regret as he stepping into the building. A few minutes later and he was approaching the classroom door. He opened the door and the students, who were conversing, looked at him and started to move to their respective seats. "Ohayo, students."

"Ohayo, sensei," everyone replied.

"Very good, it seems respect has been learned these past two months," Mamoru told them. "I regret to inform you that after today, I probably won't be your instructor anymore, Umino-san has made a full recovery and is approved to return tomorrow."

Some of the students surprised him by looking down, like they were going to miss him.

"I will, however, be holding some after school study sessions for those who wish to broaden their horizons in this dangerous occupation, Umino-san will have the information for those who are interested," Mamoru finished as he started the lessons for that day.

The next day...

"Here are the results for the last test the students," Mamoru gave the grade sheet to Iruka. The instructor had a chuunin flak jacket, tanned skin, a line scar across the bridge of his nose and his hair up in a ponytail.

The chuunin looked at them and at the top of the list was Naruto's name, "Inoue-san, are you sure you were completely thorough with your grading?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive there were no mistakes made. If you still have doubts, give out a pop quiz and see who passes. Hell, you can collect them yourself just to be sure," Mamoru advised.

"I'll do that," Iruka replied. Although it had been two months, he had gotten to know Naruto, and making top of the class as far as academics just didn't seem to fit his persona. 'Although I didn't know he couldn't read so not knowing other things might not be so farfetched.'

Mamoru left to see the Hokage.

Iruka left his office and walked into the classroom.

The students immediately quieted down when they saw the instructor, two months may have been a while, but Mamoru certainly showed taught them serious respect to the teacher.

"Welcome back, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said to him.

Iruka looked at Naruto and could say he was surprised by his change of style. He still wore his usual white shirt, but he wore what looked like a black mini lab coat over it. 'He seems to respect Mamoru a great deal,' Iruka thought to himself as he noticed the glasses hanging on his collar. 'More so than he should.' He shook his thoughts out of his head as he spoke to the class, "Okay then, today we'll be having a small quiz to see if everyone was able to keep up with their studies while I was out."

There were quite a few groans, though not as many as the chuunin would have expected.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto seemed far from worried; he even looked a little excited.

'Let's see if it isn't him just putting up a front,' Iruka thought as he opened his desk drawer and found sets of tests already set up for him to pass out. He saw a note paper-clipped to the front.

_I thought that you might be skeptical so I wrote this up._

_- Mamoru_

'And you still prepare for the worst,' Iruka thought as he pulled out the tests. He handed them to the front student and said, "Take one test and pass the rest down. And show your work for the math problems."

The students all followed his instructions.

"You have an hour to complete this test," the scarred chuunin said as he pulled out a timer, set the time and placed it in his desk. "And the test starts now," he said pushing the button on top of the timer, starting the test.

A few curious things he took note of were as such. Sakura didn't look nervous, she even looked a bit confident. Sasuke didn't look annoyed, like this was a waste of time. Kiba looked like he was confident that he would pass. In fact all the students looked confident that they would pass this class. Shikamaru even started doing the work.

Another thing he took note of was that Naruto had put on the glasses that were hooked onto the collar of his shirt. 'Either Naruto is taking this respect thing a little too far, or he might actually need those glasses,' the tanned man thought to himself.

Iruka decided to take the test on his own to see how rusty he had gotten and started doing the work. After about ten minutes he heard paper movement and looked up. He saw Naruto had flipped his paper over and was taking off his glasses.

'Naruto must be really confident if he could finish he work in ten minutes, and since he finished first, he can't be accused of cheating,' Iruka thought as he looked down at his own test and continued working.

After about eight minutes another paper being moved was heard. Iruka looked up and saw that Sakura had just finished her test. 'I can't say I'm surprised but she did it faster than I recall she usually did and Naruto still beat her.' Then another paper was heard, and Iruka looked up to see Shino had finished this time, 'If these three have perfect scores in that amount of time, then it would seem that Mamoru knows what he's doing.'

Twenty minutes passed by and Iruka had just finished his test, and when he finished he looked in the drawer the tests were in and found an answer key. He then looked it over and saw no mistakes on it and used it to compare with his test. Five minutes later and he was done grading his own test. '92%, a little rusty, but not bad, all things considered.'

Another twenty minutes passed and the timer went off. "Alright, everyone who hasn't finished, turn your papers over and leave the classroom, I'll be collecting them now. Mizuki will take you outside to test your physical improvement for these past two months," Iruka told them.

Another chuunin stepped into the room, this one had shoulder-length silver hair and a bandana-like hitae-ate worn on his forehead, he was around Iruka's height and had a pale complexion.

"Nothing more than an evaluation, Mizuki, we don't want a fight to break out," Iruka told him.

"Hai, hai," Mizuki waved him off as he motioned for the students to follow him.

After two hours the students walked back into the classroom.

"Your marks on the test are posted in the back, what surprises me is that no one failed," Iruka told them.

Mizuki heard this and looked at the results, the fact that no one failed wasn't as much of a shocker to him as who made the highest score. The chuunin walked to Iruka and asked him so the students couldn't overhear him, "Are you sure that those grades are accurate?"

"There is no way those results aren't completely accurate, because Sakura and Shino were the two that had the highest academic marks two months ago," the tanned chuunin explained to his colleague. "Naruto couldn't have cheated because I popped this quiz out of nowhere and he was the first person to finish, taking ten minutes," Iruka finished his explanation.

"Well, then that means that Naruto will most likely be the top of the class until he graduates, because he just barely beat Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata in the physical evaluation, that being said, nobody failed that part either," Mizuki told him.

"Okay, I'm convinced," Iruka told Mizuki.

"What are you convinced about?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm completely convinced that we have absolutely no idea what we are doing as teachers of this academy," Iruka said to him. "Mamoru-san, on the very first day, set quite a few students straight as far as morals and even figured out that Naruto had a problem reading. What's even more, within a week he figured out that Naruto needed glasses to read. Naruto might not have had many teachers before, but none of them, myself and you included were able to figure that out."

"Well I can't say much about Naruto, but you weren't doing half bad with the other students," Mizuki said, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Maybe, but I feel that I should have tried harder to help Naruto out," Iruka said with slumped shoulders.

"Hey, no one bats a thousand," Mizuki said to him.

Iruka just gave Mizuki an odd look, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, Tsubaki told me that once when a mission went south," Mizuki replied with a smirk.

Iruka could only chuckle.

After school was out Iruka walked over to the Hokage's office.

Mamoru was still with the village leader.

"Ah, Iruka, is there something I can help you with?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Actually, I wanted to speak with Mamoru-san, I was going to ask his whereabouts but this makes it easier," Iruka admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, Umino-san, Hokage-sama and I were just trying to see if there were any classes I could take over permanently," Mamoru said as he walked over to the chuunin.

"That's actually a matter I wish to discuss," Iruka said with a great deal of respect. "I wish for you to take over as the main teacher of the class."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

"The students improved under your tutelage, Naruto more so than anyone. Not one of them failed in the academic or physical portions of the tests that we gave out, even if you wrote one of them," Iruka told him.

"As much as I would love to, I can't," Mamoru replied, surprising Iruka and Hiruzen.

"Why not? The students respect you, you brought up their abilities and even made what people thought as a dead last student to the top of the class," Iruka argued.

"Because I honestly don't care for any of the students," Mamoru told Iruka bluntly. "I just like the idea of bringing out the hidden potential of those that people believe can't be counted on in the future. More or less, seeing someone that I personally taught succeed because of my teaching just feels good."

Iruka and Hiruzen could only look at Mamoru in shock at his confession.

The Hokage just shook his head as he chuckled, "Why am I surprised by your words? You've always been a tad smug, it's one of the main reasons that you ended up in some of the worst type of missions, those that seemed impossible. You weren't a man of miracles but you always did manage to come out alive, scarred but alive, and a tad more humble."

"You can say that again," Mamoru replied to him, completely unfazed.

"And you're not surprised," Hiruzen stated.

"Even so, you can't deny your worth as a teacher, given how well you did with these students," Iruka interjected, still trying to convince him.

"In that case, how about a compromise," Hiruzen said to them in something of a sly tone.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?" Mamoru asked, curious about his tone himself.

"Mamoru will become the main instructor for the class and Iruka, you will become his assistant, and something along the lines of a pupil," the aged Hokage suggested to the two shinobi.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, Iruka can learn one of the main reasons of why I'm a horrible influence on the children, and I get to keep on experimenting with their development," Mamoru said with a smirk.

Iruka looked almost horrified at another of Mamoru's confessions.

Hiruzen just shook his head, "Yet again, I just can't help but be surprised despite the fact that I expected this as one of the outcomes."

* * *

End of Chapter...

Another chapter ended and now the new teacher, despite his abilities of teaching has just revealed that he appears to be borderline insane.


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Tatsu_Shawna

Anime Insaniac

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
